The Years After
by Not Sure What Put In This Box
Summary: It's 6 years after graduating from the DWMA, and most pairs are still together; except for one. Maka and Soul. It's been years, and Maka has no clue where he went, her only clue is the note he left behind before he left. When Soul suddenly reappears in her life, everything else seems to crash down on top of her. Rated T for language and Sexual Themes. DISCONTINUED.
1. Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Soul Eater**

* * *

Part 1: Thoughts

Soul's POV

6 Years after leaving the DWMA

I was thinking about her again. I haven't seen her for about 4, maybe 5 years. We stayed together for the first year after graduation, but I left after that. I wanted out, you know? The childish fights we got in all the time made it difficult to stay. Sitting by the phone, just staring at it, thinking about how much she might hate me for walking out like that. Without a word. I left a note on the table telling her not to try and find me. I shrugged off the urge to call her number and tried to think about something else, but her voice kept popping up in my mind. The phone rang and shook my mind out of things; but only for a second.

"Hello?" I answered after I had picked up the phone.

"Soul?" A familiar voice said from the other line. The voice wasn't exactly the same as I remember it, but pretty close.

"Speaking." I said.

"God, don't be so cold to me Soul!" The voice giggled. The laughter from the other end assured me that it was her, Maka Albarn.

"Why are you calling me Maka?"

"I need to see you in person. Where are you?"

"At my home. Why can't we talk over the phone?"

"Because I miss you."

She hung up the phone before I could say anything back.

* * *

**A/N: So, I hope you liked it. It's not my best work, but I hope it does get better. Feedback is appreciated. Please ignore any spelling mistakes you may find. And I know it's short, but the chapter lengths will differ depending on the point of view and how bad my writers block is.**

**PS: Help me think of a pen name please! XD**

**Also, I think I will keep updating this! I don't understand the Story thingy. So if someone could help with that it would be great!**


	2. Another Call

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Soul Eater Or It's Characters. Though Trust Me, It Would Be Nice To.**

* * *

Part 2: Another Call

I woke up to the phone ringing again. With so much on my mind i found it hard to believe I even fell asleep in the first place.

"Hello?" I asked mid-yawn.

"Soul;" Maka said in a serious voice. "Are you going to tell me where you are?"

I was tired of avoiding her questions and I was still scared that she might hate me. I gave in. I told her where I was and hung up, letting her figure everything out.

It wasn't even two hours before I heard a knock on the door. I opened it, only to reveal a Maka that had changed a lot. She was a bit taller, and her ash coloured hair was curled slightly resting at her shoulders and her upper back. She looked at me.

"Holy shit you've gotten tall." Maka said. Despite even her new height, Soul was still taller.

When I opened the door, I half expected her to tackle hug me, but it didn't happen.

"Soul I have something to show you." She slowly and nervously. "It's not very far away and it seems like your kind of place. We might be there for a while, so go pack clothing. I can wait down-" Maka's phone started to ring. She answered it with a sigh, and I went upstairs to pack.

I could hear what she was saying into the phone, but I couldn't follow the conversation easily; Even less so who she was talking to... Until she said their name.

"Look Kid, I know the situation is bad, and I realize what happened-." She stopped to listen.

"I realize that Kid, but-" She was cut off.

I started coming down the stairs.

"I have to go." She said sourly before hanging up. She put on a fake smile and we both got into a black car outside. Even the way she was treating me seemed colder than before.

* * *

In the car, even though I was driving I couldn't stop thinking about what Kid had said to me.

"Maka, I know that you want him to see all of us again but after what he did, what makes you think he'll stay? We both know that this situation is bad. Turn around now and leave."

"Look Kid, I know the situation is bad, and I realize what happened-."

"Maka I don't trust him, and you sure as hell shouldn't. Don't you remember how broken everything was? How broken _he _left you? I know you don't want to admit it, but he's probably different than the Soul you used to get in child fights with." Everything Kid was saying seemed cold.

"I realize that Kid, but-." I was cut off.

"No Maka! You don't realize. Who was there for you when he left? Who was there to help you through everything? I was. It wasn't him. You need to realize that-" I cut him off.

"I have to go."

_Did I make the right choice? God I hope so._

* * *

When Maka finally stopped, I was surprised to see a huge plot of lands covered in tents that could hold a circus. No one had noticed us yet. A scream came from a tent as Black Star strutted out of it with a bra over his shoulder. Maka scream at him. "Black Star!" Black Star looked startled.

"Oh fuck." I heard him say. "Fuck! It's short fuse Maka!" I watched Maka chase him around when I realized how much I shouldn't be here. How much I didn't belong here after I left.

* * *

**A/N: So thank you for reading this! It was a double update. Be proud of me. XD **

**And I know, short again. I don't think the chapters are getting much longer. AT this point in time I have a vague idea for the third and fourth chapters, but they need major editing. **

**Comments? Complaints? Suggestions? Review and I'll get back to you!**


	3. Facing Defeat, and Admitting Problems

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Soul Eater Because Kid Does Not Like My A-Symmetrical Ways. **

* * *

Part 3: Facing Defeat

Maka's POV

Kid stepped out of his tent when he heard Black Star's cry for mercy.

"Please! Have mercy Maka!" Black Star chocked out when I got him down on the ground and was sitting on him.

"Oh hell no." I responded kicking him in the side.

"Maka, get off him." Kid said calmly to me. I didn't. "Maka..." Kid's voice warned me.

"I'm not getting off the brat Kid." I spoke flat out and sourly. Kid wouldn't even acknowledge Soul's existence right now. Kid sighed and grabbed my wrist gently.

"Now Maka." He spoke in a tone of voice that always worked on me, doesn't matter what mood I was in. He pulled me to my feet and helped Black Star up.

"And _you."_ I said looking at Black Star. "Stay the fuck out of my stuff." Kid tightened his grip a tiny bit. He always hated it when I swore. It didn't matter who it was directed at, he always tightened his grip so that he could pull me away if it was needed. "Get off me Kid." I tried t shake his hand away.

"Not until you relax Maka." Kid told me stubbornly. I sighed.

"Fine. I'm relaxing. See?" I said plastering a fake smile on. I could tell that Kid was not convinced, but he let me go.

I called everyone over to see Soul and welcome him back.

Kid hugged me from behind with his arms around my waist. "Maka?" He asked quietly.

"What is it now Kid?" I asked, turning around to face him.

He pushed my hair out of my face. "This." He said before flicking me in the forehead.

I stood there gaping for a split second before chasing after Kid. I knew where he would go, so I tried to beat him there.

* * *

Soul's POV

I watched Maka take off after Kid, but they both ran through the trees surrounding the lot. Black Star jarred me out of my thoughts.

"So Soul, do you have a girlfriend after all these years?" I shook my head at Black Star's question. "Really? I do." He bragged.

"Oh yeah? Who?" I asked him skeptically.

"Patty." He responded. I nearly choked on my own tongue.

"P-Patty? Kid's Patty?" I asked once I had recovered.

"Yeah. Don't be so surprised Soul! It's offensive."

"Prove it." I challenged him.

"I will." It was just like him to accept the challenge. He walked over to Patty, who was talking with Liz and Tsubaki.

_God! All of them have gotten prettier. What the hell was I thinking not coming here sooner?_

Black Star reached around Patty and hugged her from behind. He said something to her and she stated to laugh. Once she had stopped he kissed her.

"Well then." I said. "Hey Patty, how much did he pay you?"

"Come on Soul! That was mean." Patty said, and she looked genuinely hurt.

"God Patty, I'm sorry. It was a joke..." I apologized. Patty laughed.

"Gotcha! I win Black Star! Pay up!" She giggled. Black Star handed her 20 bucks.

"Woah, wait! What was the bet?"

"It was to see who could psych you first. And yes Soul, we _are _actually dating." Black Star and Patty kissed again before Liz shouted;

"Get a tent! Just because we're used to it doesn't mean we want to see it done in public!" Patty giggled at her sister's remark.

"Fine, fine. We'll save it for later." Black Star said.

I noticed that Maka and Kid had just gotten back, and they were close. And I mean_ really_ close. Not as close as Black Star and Patty were a few moments ago, but pretty much there. Maka looked calm, and Black Star let out a sigh of relief; she wouldn't try to sit on him again. And though I would never tell Maka, I missed them. All of them.

* * *

Maka's POV

When Kid and I got back, Black Star and Patty were close. I laughed and pointed it out to Kid, who laughed too.

_I never would have thought that they'd actually be serious when they told us. _

Kid took the words out of my head. "But then again..." He said. "No one knew about us until Liz caught us cuddling on the couch together. I don't think anyone expected it." Kid grabbed my hand in his. Soul looked in our direction, but didn't catch the small detail.

~~~~~~~~Later That Night~~~~~~~~

I left to my tent long before everyone else, but left long after everyone else went to bed. I laid on the grass and looked up at the stars. They relaxed me for some reason. It might've been that when they leave, they always come back. I heard footsteps and then saw Kid lay down beside me.

"So you're out here again." He whispered in his soothing voice. I nodded. "What's bothering you this time?" I sighed. He could always tell. I took a deep breath.

"I've been thinking about what you told me over the phone when I was at Soul's house; About how broken I was when he left, and how I shouldn't trust him." Kid nodded. "And now I'm thinking that you might be right."

"Maka, I was upset. I don't want to see you broken again because it hurt me, it hurt you, and I'm pretty sure it hurt everyone else too. It hurt everyone except for him, because he wasn't there." Kid said to me. "Please don't get hurt again. That's all I want." He looked me in the eyes and whispered "Alright?" I nodded. Kid helped me up. "Lets go back." He intwined his hand in mine.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I have just given you people a triple update. BE PROUD. The ideas won't stop flowing!**

**Thank you for the reviews! **

**Also, I want to know, Who are your favourite pairings that include Soul, Liz, or Tsubaki?**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Let me know in a review! **

**PS: I got 3 whole reviews. I feel special. :3**

**Thanks for sticking with the story so far! **

**I love all my readers!**

**Keep Reading!**

**-From Tree :3 (Please don't ask about the Tree thing. You won't understand it.)**


	4. Slow Mornings, Tears, and Pain

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Soul Eater Unless I'm Dreaming In A Perfect World.**

* * *

Part 4: Slow Mornings And Tears

Soul's POV

When I saw Maka chase after Kid, I looked around confused as to what had happened in the time I've been here, which was only 20 minutes. I started trying to calculate it when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Tsubaki. She looked relatively the same, her hair was still long and black, and she still always had that gentle look on her face. "Hey Tsubaki." I said to her. She waved back. We started to talk catching up a bit, and it was nice to find out what everyone else was doing while I was gone.

* * *

~~~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~~~

I kept asking, but no one was telling me anything. I didn't want to ask her myself, but I wanted to know. Hell, even Black Star wouldn't tell me. After a while, I gave up and went back to reunions.

I started to talk to Patty. She was still peppy, but something felt different about her. It wasn't just her looks for sure, I mean, her hair had gotten longer and she had gotten a small bit more intelligent, but that wasn't it. It was bothering me that I knew something had changed but couldn't place it. I still couldn't figure it out when Black Star jumped me. "Whatcha' thinkin' 'bout?" Black Star asked.

_So he can still tell when something's bothering me huh? Same old Black Star._ I shrugged.

"Come on, let's go unpack your stuff!" He said. He dropped the issue quickly when he realized that I didn't want to talk about it. We both ran over to Maka's truck and started unloading. Kid had just woken up, but he obviously hadn't looked in the mirror yet, or he would be crying. His hair was sticking up in every possible angle, but the rest of him was symmetrical like normal. No one bothered to point out his hair because no one wanted to deal with a teary eyed Kid right now-Or ever for the record.

"Morning Kid." Liz greeted having a sip of her coffee.

"Morning." Kid responded pouring himself a coffee in a mug that had a handle on both sides.

Patty looked around. "Hey, where's Maka? I thought I saw her walking out of her tent next to yours around the same time as you Kid. Did she say she was going anywhere?"

"She got a phone call." Kid told Patty. "She should be joining us soon." Everyone just nodded and went back to what they were doing.

* * *

Kid's POV

A few minutes later we saw Maka walking back towards us. She wasn't smiling like usual and her eyes looked almost teary. It made me wonder what was wrong.

"Hey Maka!" Soul greeted. "Who was on the phone?"

It was obvious Maka wasn't paying attention, and therefore didn't hear or answer his question.

"Maka." Soul said.

"Huh?" Maka responded surprised. "When did you get in front of me?"

"Just a moment ago. I was just wondering who was on the phone."

"Oh." Said Maka. "It was just B-Blair." She stuttered over Blairs name. I wasn't sure if I was the only one who could tell, but I knew something had happened.

Maka started running back to her tent, and none of us knew why.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I had writers block and for half the month I was with my dad who was getting the internet replaced, but the people never came at the time they said they would and then when they did come, they found out something was wrong and they couldn't set it up properly. So then they had to do some repairs and what-not and it took a while. I'm with my mom now, and I will try to update more tonight, or at least write it and update tomorrow. **

**Now let's play the "What's wrong with Maka" game! The winners get either a praise from me personally, or a one-shot story-tribute-thingy. (Yes this goes for everyone who get's it before I update the next chapter. I guess I'll update it tomorrow or in a few days instead if two chapters tonight so you have time to guess.)**

**Now, Review Responses:**

**From Treyu5686: **

**Question: "What about Crona?"**

**Answer: I don't know if I'm going to put Crona in here because I don't know what gender to put Crona as, and I don't want any "You got Crona's gender wrong!" flames. Sorry if you wanted Crona in the Fanfic. Maybe if I figure out what gender to put Crona as I'll put her/him in. I have some ideas for Crona already, but I'm not sure if they'll fit in this Fanfic.**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions?**

**Review and I'll try to have an answer for you.**

**Thanks for reading! **

**With Love,**

**-Tree (Fine, you guys can ask, but I'll only explain once.)**


	5. Questions, Problems, And No Answers

**Disclaimer: I Am Not Feeling Witty Right Now, Therefore, I'll Just Keep It Simple; I Do Not Own Soul Eater**

* * *

Chapter 5: Questions, Problems, And No Answers For Either

Kid's POV

Everyone was shocked at Maka's running away. She doesn't normally do that; She normally faces her problems head on and gets rid of them. Soul just looked plain confused when no one ran after her.

"Does anyone know why she ran?" He asked. Everyone shook her head.

I spoke up. "If she ran, it means whatever she's doing, she wants to do alone." Soul looked flabbergast.

"But what if she needs to talk to someone? What if she needs help? Maybe someone should go find out what wrong and-" Soul was blabbering.

"-And that person won't be you." I cut him off. "She won't tell you anything anyways." I moved the newspaper I was reading down a little bit so that I could see Soul over the top. "If you recall leaving five years ago, I can tell you that she hasn't forgotten." I said bitterly flashing the albino a glare before going back to reading.

_Maybe I should go see what's wrong. If she'll talk to anyone, it'll probably be me. _

* * *

Soul's POV

"-And that person won't be you." Kid cut me off. "She won't tell you anything anyways." He moved the newspaper he was reading down a little bit so that I could see his eyes over the top. "If you recall leaving five years ago, I can tell you that she hasn't forgotten." Kid spoke to me bitterly flashing me a glare before going back to reading.

_That jerk. I'm tired of his cocky remarks. _

I started glaring at Kid.

"If we're going to have a problem Soul Eater, you can leave. This _is_ my father's land after all." Kid told me not even looking up.

I scowled. "No Kid, we aren't going to have a problem unless you make us have one." I said challengingly.

"Ah, good then. Because I would hate for us to have a problem." Kid spoke in his usual proper way.

_That bastard._ I silently cursed him.

* * *

Liz's POV

I've known Maka for a long time, and she seemed honestly distraught. It hurts to see her like that. It really reminds me of how she acted after Soul left. She started to point out every imperfection she had and tried to change them. It was a rough few months, but after those, she realized that he wasn't coming back, and that changing herself wouldn't make him come back. Her father was of absolutely no help after Soul left, and then she started training to become stronger without a weapon. She always worked herself until she threw up, or until she passed out. There was no stopping her. She acted emotionless and cold, and now, as soon as she was getting better, not worrying about her strength, Soul stepped back into the picture.

_**Flashback  
**_

_"Maka you need to sleep sometime. I can't see you like this everyday, it's hurting all of us!" Tsubaki begged her to sleep, but Maka wouldn't._

_"I... Need... To get... Stronger!" Maka panted._

_"No you don't! I like you the way you are right now!" Tsubaki kept begging._

_"Soul didn't like me this way. He left to prove it. I can't stop to sleep now! I need to get stronger so he'll come back!" Maka insisted. Tsubaki stood up and walked out and started talking to me as Maka tried to train more. _

_"Why doesn't she see she's hurting herself? I wish she would just stop." Tsubaki said to me. _

_"I know. I'll try to talk to her." I spoke as if I knew how to help her when really I had no clue how. _

_"Hey Maka." I said entering the room. She dropped what she was holding and rushed to the bathroom to throw up. "Well that's disgusting."_

_Maka spoke even though her head was still over the toilet. "It is isn't it? I hate feeling like this."_

_"The why don't you stop?"_

_"Because. Maybe if I get stronger he'll come back."_

_I sighed. I was fet up with her, but I couldn't get mad at her right now. "Maka, can you at least sleep for a little while? Please? We're all worried about you."_

_"Fine. I'll sleep for a little bit. But when I wake up I'm going back to training." Maka said to me. I nodded. It'll work for now. I left the room and let Maka clean herself up, but we all stayed to make sure that she actually slept._

_**End Flashback**_

That was one of the more difficult days right after Soul left, and even though it's been 5 years, I still can't help but hate him for what he did to her. I'll play the cheery girl that is seeing one of her old friends after years, but I'll hate him from the shadows.

* * *

Patty's POV

SOmeone had to talk to Maka, and the boys weren't exactly helping. So I took the initiative and went in to talk to her. I knocked on her tent.

"Hello?" I heard an emotionless voice from inside.

"Maka? It's Patty. Can I come in?" I asked carefully.

"Patty? Yeah sure. Just come in."

When I walked in, I saw tissues everywhere, and Maka's face was incredibly puffy from crying.

"Maka, are you going to be ok?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"I-I don't think so Patty." Her voice cracked and she started crying.

"Maka I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong. So please talk to me. I want to help you."

"Hey Patty?"

"Yeah Maka?"

"Can you get Liz to come over here too?" She asked me. I nodded and stuck my head out of the tent.

"Liz! Get over here NOW! It's urgent!" I shouted at her. Liz started sprinting towards the tent.

When she got there Maka was relieved to see her face. It took Maka a while to compose herself so that she could speak.

"My Dad died."

* * *

**A/N: There you go. You found out what's wrong with Maka!**

**I am incredibly sad to say that I did not get any reviews on the last chapter, leading me to think that no one is reading my story anymore?**

**If it's because of the late update, I'm sorry. But come on guys! Cut me some slack. I gave you 3 chapters on the first day!**

**Evidently, there are no winners for "What's wrong With Maka."**


	6. Petty Games and Dirty Minds

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Soul Eater or The Game of Life**

* * *

Chapter 6: Petty Games and Dirty Minds

Liz and Patty both looked Sympathetic to their friend.

"Maka, do you know how?" Liz asked. Maka nodded.

"Stein said he was killed on a mission. He got a fatal wound to the jugular and Stein couldn't help in t-time." Maka couldn't control her crying. "And it doesn't help that Kid was fighting with Soul." Liz nodded.

"Do want us to bring Kid in here?" Patty asked.

"I don't know." Maka couldn't stop crying.

"I think we should." Liz nodded. Patty stuck her head out of the tent.

"Death the Kid you worthless Shinigami get your ass in here!" Patty screamed. Kid started running towards the tent so that he could deal with angry Patty before it got out of hand.

"What is it Patty?" I heard Kid say from outside.

"Maka." Patty responded. Kid came into the tent.

"Is everything alright Maka?" Kid asked worriedly looking around finding the used tissues all over. Liz shook her head at Kid. Kid nodded back at his partner, understanding. He sat beside Maka trying to comfort her in any way possible. Maka didn't respond to him, but he hugged her. "You know you can tell me, but I won't push you to if you don't want to talk about it. When you're ready just tell me. I'll be here for you." He didn't have to look at her, but he knew that she had nodded. Kid just sat there rubbing her back in small (completely symmetrical) circles.

"Kid?" Maka looked up at him. "What is wrong with your hair? I don't want to be mean about it, but really, it looks kinda like a mix of Black Star and Soul's hair..." Liz groaned, knowing Kid would probably start crying any minute. Kid smiled.

"I can deal with that later, Okay?" Kid asked. Maka nodded in response. Liz was shocked at her meister.

* * *

Liz's POV

I was shocked that Kid was more focused on Maka's problems then his own symmetry. It was sweet in a way, but weird in another. This was _Kid. _Kid, her overly OCD Meister that had saved her and her sister after they had tried to mug him. Great way to meet someone that you're going to spend the rest of your life with isn't it? Have them try to mug you, then have a fangirl moment when they switch out who's pointing the gun at your face.

_It's strange how he meets people, and what he'll do for them if something about them catches his eye. _

I smile at them. They're so great together. She can calm him out of his OCD attacks, and he can calm her down when she's torturing Black Star for going in her stuff (Or any other shit he gets into). He manages to fix her back to normal when she's depressed, and she can somehow cook symmetrically for him. They both put up with each other's habits and quirks, I can say that it would hurt to see them break up.

Patty and I sat there silently. I think even being here in the shadows helped comfort Maka.

Patty got up to leave, and Kid nodded as a signal that it was alright to do so. We both stood up, and left.

* * *

Liz and Patty left Maka's tent, only to hear Black Star going on about how he was going to surpass God.

"Oh stop yelling!" Liz yelled at him. "We all know this already."

"If ya didn't notice Liz, you're yelling to."

"Yes, but that was so my voice would pass your ego."

"THIS GOD HAS NO EGO! YOUR GOD JUST KNOWS THAT HE'S BETTER THEN EVERYONE ELSE!" Black Star shouted standing on top of the table.

"Black Star! Get down before you hurt yourself!" Tsubaki said panicking.

"THIS GOD DOESN'T GET HURT! THIS GOD WILL-"

Black Star was interrupted when Patty tickled the backs of his knees making him fall on his face.

"You're so gullible!" She laughed at him.

"THIS GOD IS NOT GULLIBLE!" Black Star said, surprisingly instantly recovered.

"Yeah, yeah, now shut up." Patty said. Black Star was actually quiet. "Good." Patty patted his arm. "Stay this way."

"A GOD-" Black Star started, only to be cut off by Patty shushing him. It was funny to watch for Liz, Soul, and Tsubaki.

* * *

Liz's POV

Patty was controlling Black Star like a teacher controls a student. Patty managed to get Black Star quiet, and then she kissed him.

_I will never know how they stand each other._

I laughed. "What did I say about us not wanting to see it? Because that still applies Patty." My sister stuck her tongue out at me, and dragged Black Star into the trees.

"I don't even _want_ to know what they plan on doing in there..." Tsubaki said.

"I second that!" Soul followed her statement with.

"Hey! Don't think that I want to know either! This is _Patty! _My little sister!" I shouted after them. "I may have a dirty mind, but that doesn't mean I want to know what's going on behind the scenes!"

I heard Patty say "Black Star, you suck at this." I got a highly disturbed look on my face and ran after Soul and Tsubaki.

* * *

Patty'S POV

What Liz thought was going on, wasn't even _close_ to what we were actually doing. She thought something... _really _bad was happening, when in reality, we were playing hide and seek. I was giggling because that dunce Black Star had walked right passed my hiding spot at least 3 times with out finding me. He only realized this when I jumped out at him.

"I win. Black Star, you suck at this." I said seriously. "Wanna play a different game?" Black Star nodded.

"YOUR GOD DEMANDS THAT YOU PLAY THE GAME OF LIFE WITH HIM!" Black Star shouted.

"Okay, okay, just quiet down." We started to walk back to camp together.

* * *

Soul's POV

When we got back to camp, Black Star and Patty were playing Life. I think Tsubaki, Liz and I were all happy that we left long enough for them to finish their business with each other. I noticed Liz shudder.

"A GOD DOES NOT LOSE AT LIFE!" Black Star shouted.

"But this god did, and he lost to a _girl._ How lame is that?" Patty laughed. Black Star pouted. "What do you guys want to do now?" Patty Asked.

"Everyone shrugged. "Helpful." Patty said sarcastically.

"Oh! Oh! Let's play spin the bottle!" Liz said enthusiastically. Everyone nodded, Patty sighed.

"Sure. Now, where's a bottle?" She asked looking around.

* * *

**A/N: So, there you have it. I gave you guys a new chapter! **

**So guys, I wanted to start a new fanfiction, but I will still keep this one going not to worry. I was just wondering what kind of thing you want to see me write? Suggestions are helpful. (I was thinking about doing a band one, but I'm not sure what anime to make it for. I find that there are way to many of Soul Eater ones, but I might end up writing one anyway. :P) **

**Also, any animes that you want em to watch and possibly write a fanfiction about? Let me know. I'm always open to suggestions.**

**And now, Review Responses!**

**sekhmet55555: It's fine. I'm glad people are still reading this! It makes me happy. :)**

**moemoekyun: It's nice to know that people enjoy this!**

**Animebooks4eva: I know. I needed something to make the story more interesting. And in my opinion, Spirit isn't the best at comforting her, considering he's always with whores and what-not. What you said about Patty more or less bringing stress, I do agree with that in most situations.**

**I luv soul eater: I guess your right. **

**YouCanCallMe MrsMalfoy: What do you mean by "not knowing what the shippings are?" And maybe I'll do that flashback just for you.**

**Thanks so much for your support!**

**-Tree**


	7. Spinning Anger

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Soul Eater, Sunfire Cars, Or Spin The Bottle (Does someone even own Spin the Bottle...?)**

* * *

Chapter 7: Spinning Anger

The five of them sat in a small circle. Patty next to Soul, Liz next to Black Star, and Tsubaki in between the two boys. Soul spun first, landing on Liz. Patty went next, landing on Black Star. They both smiled, visibly happy with the choice. Liz landed on Tsubaki. They giggled and she didn't end up kissing her. Black Star spun next and landed on Tsubaki. Soul spun again and this time landing on Patty. That went on for the next half hour of playing the game.

Black Star's POV

I was tired of this game already, and I had to suppress the urge to get mad whenever the bottle landed on Patty and I wasn't me who had spun it.

I swear, every time Soul spun it, it landed on Patty, and every time I spun it, it landed on Liz or Tsubaki.

Yes, Soul had landed on Liz or Tsubaki at least once for both, but it still ticked me off that he was making out with my girlfriend. _Why did I even agreed to this?_ Black Star thought. _Now I get to see my girlfriend and my-hopfully still- best friend make out every time I look up. great thinkin' Black Star._

He reached out to spin the bottle again, but Soul interruppted. "This is getting boring." Patty and I nodded. I think she felt the same way I did. Liz and Tsubaki shrugged. "It's more fun drunk." Liz said.

I snorted. "You would know."

Liz looked at me, narrowing her eyes. "What did you say to me?" She started walking closer, the intent to kill in her eyes.

I held my hands up in front of me. "N-Nothing! This God didn't say anything!"

"Really? Because to me, it sounded like a dead man calling me a whore."

"You did what you had to to survive!" I thought this would help my case. It didn't. At. All.

Liz left after that. Her hair fell onto her face, and she disappeared. Patty looked at me disapprovingly. "Patty I-" PAtty raised a hand and cut me off.

"I don't want to hear it Black Star." We all heard the noise of Liz's Sunfire starting. Patty ran out in a panic, but Liz was already gone.

* * *

Liz's POV

I'm so stupid! I trust a guy and then he betrays me! Men are worthless! I swear, Kid is like the gay best friend that will never turn on me. He's like the brother I never grew up with, and the difficult toddler that you can't help but adore. He can be trusted. I drove off, no destination planned, and not even sure if I'll go back.

"Bye Kid. Thank you for taking care of us all these years. I'll miss you for sure." I started talking to the air.

"Bye Maka. Keep Kid happy. I know right now is difficult for you, and I'm sorry for disappearing like this, but I don't think I can put up with Black Star anymore." I took a deep breath for the next one.

"Bye Patty." I said choking on my words. "I'll miss you the most. Take care of yourself. I love you." Tears filled the brims of my eyes and I couldn't focus on the road. I forgot she was driving until she felt a sharp pain in her side, and realized she was upside down. "Huh?" I asked, completely confused. I heard a voice. It was fairly low, so I guessed someone around my age. The voice spoke.

"Are you alright?" I wasn't sure.

"I-I think so." I heard a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank god. We have people on the way to help you miss. Please stay calm and don't undo your seatbelt."

"What's going on?" I asked the voice. No response. I heard sirens and then saw someone peak through the shattered window.

"Miss we're going to get you out." I nodded at them. When they got me out, I remember being laid on a stretcher, and them pulling pieces of glass out of my stomach, arms, and legs. I remember the burning pain that every piece left behind, and then, I remember black.

* * *

Kid's POV

Maka had finally calmed down, so we left the tent, only to find Black Star apologizing to Patty and Patty crying her eyes out.

"Patty I'm sorry! I didn't mean it at all!" Black Star was saying. Patty wasn't listening to him at all. Tsubaki was beside Patty, trying to get Black Star to give her some space.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki snapped. "She won't listen! So I sugest going away and giving her some god damn space!"

Soul pulled Black Star away. "You're only making things worse." Apparently they hadn't noticed us yet.

"Could someone please explain what happened? Why is Patty crying, what makes BLack Star regret something so much that he'll apologize, and where is Elizabeth?" I asked calmly. They all looked at us. Tsubaki answered me.

"Black Star called Liz a prostitute and she took it seriously, because according to Black Star over there he was joking. Liz got upset and left, and now Patty can't locate her. She's been trying to call for hours, Liz won't pick up." Tsubaki was comforting Patty while shooting glares at her meister. I stood there dumbfounded.

"Liz is... Gone?"

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so don't hate me for not a lot of Spin the bottle fluff. I'm not very good at fluff. And please don't stop reading just because I made Liz leave! Honestly it will work out into the story, trust me. **

**Review Responses:**

**YouCanCallMe :**

**You are right about that, they really do never get finished. And about the shippings, I'm not even sure about that either. Sorry for the lack of Spin the Bottle fluff.**

**sekhmet55555:**

**Aww, you make me feel loved. :3**


	8. Who Am I, Who Are You?

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Soul Eater**

* * *

Chapter 8: Who Am I, Who Are You?

Kid's POV

"I can't believe you said that to her!" I was holding Black Star by his shirt. "You know that their past is a sensitive subject! They did things that they aren't proud of, but that gives you no right to call her a whore!" Maka tried to calm me down, but it doesn't help when she's just as angry as I am.

"Kid! I tried to apologize! She wouldn't listen! I don't know why!"

"Maybe she didn't listen because you called her a whore! Did you ever think about that?" I was furious. Maka spoke up.

"We can try and find her." I turned around and looked at her.

"Really? We could try to find her? But I don't know where to start..."

"We'll start in Death City. We can go in now, and spend the whole day trying to find her." Maka smiled at me. "And you-" She said jabbing a finger into Black Star's chest. "You'll help, and when we find her, you are going to apologize so that she'll come back, and if she doesn't, then I will cut off your head and put it on a pedestal." Black Star nodded at the pale girl.

* * *

Liz's POV

I woke up in a white room with my stomach arms and legs bandaged up. I rubbed my head. The place reeked of medicine and old people.

"How did I get here?" I wondered aloud. A man in a doctor's coat with a name tag on it walked in.

"Hello. How are you feeling today Miss?" I just looked at him curiously.

"How did I get here?" I asked. "Why am I all bandaged up?" The doctor looked at me.

"You got in a car crash and were severely injured. You can't remember anything?" I shook my head at him. "That's no good... Do you remember your name?" He asked me.

"Elizabeth." I responded on impulse. I was wondering where I pulled that name from, but I felt like it belonged to me.

"And your last name Elizabeth?" He looked at me.

"I don't remember."

"Do you remember anything else? Did anyone know where you were going? Do you remember a face, address, phone number, a voice even?" I shook my head at all if those.

"I remember being angry at something- No, someONE- and I remember leaving." The doctor nodded.

"Do you remember if you have any family or siblings?"

"I can't remember. I'm sorry."

"We found this in your car with you, but that's it." He said passing me a phone. I turned it on, and the picture on it was of me, a black haired boy with 3 white stripes on one side, and beside him, another blonde girl.

"They seem familiar..." I said to him. I slid my finger across the screen and typed in a code to unlock it. _How can I remember that?_ I looked in the address book, but none of the names rang a bell.

_Patty Thompson_

_Death the Kid_

_Tsubkai Nakatsukasa_

_Maka Albarn_

_Black Star_

I read the names over and over in my head. Each one had a picture for the contact. It seemed like it was Death the Kid and Patty Thompson in that photo with me. "Patty..." I ran the name over my tongue. "Thompson..." The doctor looked at me.

"Do you want me to call one of them?" I shook my head.

"I'm scared." I said. The doctor nodded, then left the room.

I was alone with my thoughts.

_Who are they? _

I felt close ties to all of them, but I couldn't help but feel angry at the name Black Star. _What kind of name is that anyway?_ I questioned.

_I feel like I should call someone, but I also feel like I shouldn't._

* * *

Maka's POV

We've been driving around for hours looking for her, and it was starting to get dark. I glanced over at Kid. He was so stressed out. Liz was like his sister, she was with him through almost everything. I squeezed his hand. "We'll find her. She'll be fine." I smiled over at him. He just looked back at the road.

"I feel like she's not okay. I can't shake the feeling that something awful has happened to her." Kid glanced in the back to make sure that Patty and Black Star were asleep. "It would hurt Patty too much for me to bear, that plus the toll it's having on me, and then on top of that we have Spirit's funeral in a month." My eyes fell, and he noticed. "I'm just trying to say that we're all having a tough time right now. We all have to be strong for everyone." I nodded to him.

"I know Kid. I know."

* * *

**A/N: So sorry for the late update guys! As I said in my little authors note thing, Writer's block. Add on top of that school, and I have no time. Anyway, I was wondering if you guys want Liz to be there for the funeral or not. PLease respond! :D**

**-Tree**


	9. Lies Hidden With Smiles

**NOTICE: Chapter 8 is no longer an authors note. It is an actual chapter that is very important to the storyline. Please go back and read it if you haven't already. **

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Soul Eater, I Don't Speak Japanese, And I Have No Drawing Skills.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Lies Hidden With Smiles

Liz's POV

_I feel like I'm hiding from them, but I also feel like I should. It's strange to me. _

I was jarred from my thoughts when the doctor came in. He smiled warmly. "Elizabeth, correct?" I nodded. "You have been discharged. The only conditions are that you take these pain killers until you run out. 2 tablets every 6 hours." I smiled and nodded. He passed me the small bottle and left. I had my clothing on a chair beside the bed along with my phone and purse. I got out of the bed and walked over to the bathroom, my clothes in hand. I got changed, and when I came out of the bathroom, only to see someone I felt like I knew in the room, and he seemed to be waiting for me.

"Elizabeth." He nodded. I froze there, and my body refused to start moving again.

* * *

Kid's POV

We had been searching all day, and almost all night until Maka insisted that the four of us stop and rest. We all went to my mansion, because it was the only one that was still possessed by one of us. Maka sold her apartment when we decided to live on the 'camp ground' as she used to call it. Black Star and Tsubaki had sold theirs as well. So that only left the mansion that belonged to Me, Patty, and Liz. I sighed.

_I can't get my thoughts away from thinking that something has happened to her. _

Maka must've been able to sense my discomfort. "We'll find her." She smiled. I squeezed her hand.

"I sure hope so." We hugged each other, and she left, and we both fell asleep.

* * *

Soul's POV

Everyone left in a hurry, leaving me and Tsubaki alone, in the middle of no where.

_If someone came to murder us no one would be able to hear us scream..._

I guess my thoughts seemed kinda depressing right now. "Soul?" Tsubaki nudged me. I turned to face her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just... Kid's been really uncomfortable and tense when you're around Maka lately. I think he feels like you're just going to pack up and leave again."

_Well, those are kinda my intentions, though I can't say that..._

I just sat there looking shocked. "I regret doing that the first time. I'm not walking out if her life again." Tsubaki smiled.

_Thank God I've gotten better at acting sincere. Tsubaki can almost always catch a lie._

Apparently, she didn't catch mine.

* * *

Tsubaki's POV

I knew he was lying. He planned on packing up and leaving when things got too difficult.

_Liz doesn't trust him either, she told me that much. _

I smiled. Soul wasn't the only one who's acting had gotten better.

"I'm glad you're so honest with me Soul." I smiled and sighed. "Things are just getting really stressful for Maka, so se's going to need all the support she can get, and we can give. With Liz gone that's less support than she had last time unless you help. I'm glad that's what you intend on doing." Soul was starting to get nervous. I could sense his soul wavering.

_How cute._ I thought, bemused.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I had a whole bunch f tests and projects due at school, and on top of that random drama and stressful family members. **

**Either way, I think people skipped the last chapter. I edited out the authors note and replaced it with a new chapter. You missed a lot if you didn't read it. I made sure to put a warning at the top.**

**Anyway, no one answered my question, so I'll just see how the story plays out. Sorry if it's changing a lot. The stories I write usually have to do with the stress and problems I'm having in life.**

**Also, I'm planning on starting an Ouran High School Host Club fic. (Great anime if you haven't seen it.) I'm working on the planning right now, but give me feedback on whether or not you want it.  
**

**Anyway, enjoy reading.**

**~Tree**


	10. Hazy Liars

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Soul Eater. Please Support The Official Release.**

* * *

10. Hazy Liars

Liz's POV

"Um... Hi?" I said to the man in the room. "I'm sorry, I can't remember who you are, if we've ever met."

The man nodded. "We've met, we were very close, but then the accident happened and I was afraid that you'd turn to the wrong if I didn't make sure that I brought you home safe." He smiled.

I nodded. I couldn't remember anything, and if someone wanted to help me, I'd let them.

"Oh, right, you can't remember who I am. I'm Crona."

I smiled at Crona and nodded.

* * *

Kid's POV

Today while we were looking for Liz, Maka pointed out glass all over the road. Frankly it made me nervous, but Maka kept assuring me that Liz was fine, but I wanted information. And I knew exactly where to get it.

* * *

Maka's POV

Kid had just ended up driving us back to the mansion. I threw him a questioning look, only to be ignored. He walked into the house and the rest of us followed suit. I saw him walk to a mirror.

"Maka, could you please take Patty and Black Star out of the room? I need to have this meeting without interruption." I nodded at him. He smiled before mouthing a thank you.

* * *

Liz looked over at Crona.

"Hey Crona?" She questioned.

"Hm?" Liz noticed that Crona didn't really speak.

"You said we were close, right? So, I was just wondering if you knew what my last name was?"

Crona paused before hearing Medusa's voice. "Gorgon. Elizabeth Gorgon." Crona responded due to Medusa's demand.

* * *

FLASHBACK: After Graduation

_Crona smiled at them. He had become very close to them these past few years, it was to bad that he had to go away from them- At least until they leave Death City- Then, they'll be safe. _

_Liz and Patty had become Death Pistols- As Kid would call them. They were truly more powerful than they were before, that can be assured. The set was deadly. No one wanted to cross their path and end up on the wrong side. _

_Once everyone was cleared out, Crona made sure not to be seen as he entered his mother's house. _

_"Crona." She smiled for once. "Have you decided on me?" Crona only nodded. Medusa clapped with delight. _

_"Lady Medusa, what is our main goal?" Crona asked. Medusa nodded. _

_"We want to create an army that would be willing to take down Death City with us. The outcasts and everyone that never fit, or got hunted. But there is a change in the plan from last time- The people will accept us by their own will." Medusa smiled evilly, passing him an envelope. Crona was used to that. He nodded, and left for his room. He laid down on his bed, and opened the envelope. _

_"So my first set of targets are the Thompson sisters? Might be a bit of a challenge." Crona flipped over the envelope to have a note fall out._

_"Work for progress on those two, and I'll give you missions in the meantime before those get finished." Medusa was being kind. _

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Crona's POV

_Well Lady Medusa, I'm making progress. It's what you wanted right?_

* * *

**Sorry for the late update and for the short chapter. I'll possibly be writing more because I'm sick so... Yeah.**

**Review Responses:**

**Dia8Buyo: I figured it would be a nice touch.**

**I'm going to tell you all now; This story is NOT going as planned. The synopsis is probably going to change a lot. **

**Also, I have gotten some messages about Pairings. To be honest, I'm not even sure. The only one I've revealed that won't change is Black Star and Patty. **

**Yes, I have started some work on my Ouran fiction, but I'm waiting for the idea to click. **

**I have also started watching Fairy Tale... It's alright. **

**Let me know if you have any Animes you want me to watch and possibly make a fiction out of. I'm all for it.**

**~Tree**


	11. Meetings From Mirrors

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Soul Eater**

* * *

11. Meetings From Mirrors

Kid's POV

I looked in to mirror and called my father.

"Hello, Hello!" Came his voice from the other side.

"Father, we have a problem, and I think it has something to do with Medusa." Father's face went cold.

"Explain. Now."

* * *

Maka's POV

I sat against the wall. It was like looking after four-year-olds! Black Star was jumping around and Patty was threatening to kill him.

"Put down the knife Patty." I yelled at them for the fifth time.

"I will kill him!" She screamed.

"He's your boyfriend. Just go kiss him, he'll shut up." I had my hand on my temples and sighed. _You better hurry up_ _Kid._

* * *

Liz's POV

Crona brought me to his home. It was dark, and familiar arrows where covering the walls. "H-Hey Crona? Y-You sure it's safe here?"

Crona nodded. "I'm taking you to see Lady Medusa."

I tilted my head. "Why?"

"Because she needs to speak with you. She missed you." Crona opened a door with snakes on it. It looked incredibly rusty.

"Come in my dear children, come in!" A familiar voice called out.

"Lady Medusa." Crona called out.

"Hello Crona." The lady smiled. "And Elizabeth! It's s wonderful to have you here! I missed you so much!"

Before I knew what was happening, the lady had her arms around me in a hug.

"I was so scared when they took you from us. I didn't know what they were going to do! It turns out they replaced your memories to make you trust them! I won't ever see it happen again! Not to my own child."

"I-I'm your child?" I asked her.

"They took even that away from you huh? I'm so sorry." The lady hugged me tighter. "I'll never let you go again."

* * *

Maka's POV

I wanted to scream and bang on Kid's door until he answered. These two were driving me crazy! First minute, trying to kill each other, and then turning into a make-out session the next! I'm going to die in here!

The moment Kid walked out of that room was the happiest moment ever. "Kid!" I hugged him.

"They tried killing each other didn't they?" He asked. I nodded.

"Typical them."

"What?" I ask. "Want me to try and kill you every time you're loud?"

"Not particularly." He responded. I laughed.

* * *

**A/N: I AM SO FUCKING SORRY! I love you all! This fic is no where near complete, I assure you!**

**School has been a pain in the ass, and tons of drama going on is not great. :/**

**Either way, on with the show!**

**Review Responses:**

**Dia8Buyo: She hasn't died. Let's leave it at that.**


	12. Author's Note

**Hey Guys. **

**So, I'm sorry to say that this story is being discontinued. I don't even know if anyone's reading it anymore. **

**I haven't gotten feedback for about two or three chapters, so I'll just assume that not many are reading anymore. **

**I'm sorry for anybody who wanted this story finished. If there is a demand for it then I will possibly continue it, but at the moment it is not looking that way. **

**Once again, I'm sorry, and thank you all for supporting me thus far. **

**~Tree**


	13. Author's Question

**Hey guys. **

**So, I re-read my story, and noticed that it strayed from the original plot a lot. I was thinking of re-writing a new story, based on the original plot, and then revising this one, to a new plot that suits it better, and then continuing it. **

**Now, let's get one thing straight; I'm not writing all the time. I get writer's block constantly, I'm not perfect with my writing. (One of my biggest problems is switching between tenses while I write.)**

**I also have another story going, and I'm starting another fic. THIS ONE WILL NOT BE TOP PRIORITY.**

**So, give me feed back on what I should do with this one. **

**~Tree**

**PS: Hope I haven't pissed you all off too much.**


End file.
